Rebuilding Her Heart
by IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived
Summary: While walking through the Muggle streets, Fred is quick to rescue a homeless girl who is being attacked by two men twice her size. After finding out about her circumstances, and how she ended up on the streets, he vows to protect her and rebuild her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I've now uploaded a tonne of stuff - one shots and starts and continuations of chaptered works. Please look at my profile and read and review them

I'm so bored of writing disclaimers, but, sadly, it must be done. Harry Potter, and all other characters, do not belong to me. If they did...

Chapter 1

Fred was walking down Muggle high street, hands in the pockets of his dragon-skin jacket, whistling to himself, attracting some very admiring looks from several girls as he passed them, not that he noticed. He had been spending more and more time in the Muggle world recently, he wasn't sure why. There was something about it – almost a sense of anonymity. He hadn't been able to walk down Diagon Alley without getting accosted nowadays – either from young kids asking about the latest range of products, adults thanking him for fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts and doing what they were too scared to do – stand up to Voldemort - or reporters recognising him as a Weasley and asking him for details about Harry's life. Even after nearly four years of peace they couldn't get enough of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. Harry hated it. He'd married Ginny almost as soon as she had graduated, and they were getting ready to start a family together, and didn't want the press breathing down their necks while doing it.

Fred shook his head. Wasn't there anything else of any importance to report? Did they really need to know what Harry's favourite book was, or his favourite food? In the Muggle world, there was none of that. No one knew who he was; he could do what he liked. There was also the added bonus that, come Christmas, he would be able to get his family original presents.

The nights were drawing in now October was here. Shivering slightly as the chill wind blew gustily around him; he pulled his jacket tighter around him and pushed his hands deeper into his pockets.

Glancing up at the clock tower that loomed over the street, he saw that it was almost seven, and he should be heading back to Diagon Alley, the shop and his flat, he picked up the pace and started hurrying to find a secluded alley from which he could Apperate. Turning down into a seemingly deserted alleyway, he was about to Apperate away when a scream of pure terror caught his attention. Heading towards the source of the cry, he came upon an alcove tucked away, out of sight. Two men obscured his view of what exactly was going on, but he could see enough. Fred seethed with anger and drew his wand. What had that girl ever done to hurt them? Just because she was on the streets, that shouldn't make her prey to men. She should be looked after, protected, not abused at the first opportunity.

The mysterious girl let out another cry, unaware that Fred was there. "Please, no. Please." There was something vaguely familiar about the voice, but Fred couldn't place it. Seeing that they'd succeeded in removing her bra before his arrival, and were now trying to strip her completely, he adjusted his grip on his wand, brought it up so it was mere inches away from the back of one of the men, and murmured 'stupefy' under his breath. As always, the effect was instantaneous. The man fell sideways, and before he managed to get to his feet again, was frozen solid by Fred's quick spellwork. The other man had turned around to see what was happening to his friend, and stared in shock at the sight of his friend lying stiff on the ground. This gave Fred the momentary advantage he needed, as he managed to do exactly the same to the second man just as he came out of shock and braced himself to fight Fred.

Satisfied that both men were completely immobilised, he turned his attention to the girl, who was cowering in the corner, trying to shield her body from his eyes with her pitifully thin arms, staring at him with wide eyes that were made to seem even wider due to her hollow, face. Suddenly, he realised where he had heard her voice before.

Please, please review. I know I'm dealing with a sensitive topic, so please tell me if I don't handle it to your satisfaction - there's no point in writing FanFiction if no one will like it - the whole idea is to improve my writing abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Second chapter up and yet another disclaimer. I own nothing but my deluded imagination and the warped belief that Fred, actually didn't die and ended up with Hermione.  
**

Chapter 2

Shrugging off his jacket, he gently reached forward and placed it round her shoulders, wrapping it tightly around her and covering her body. He could feel her shaking, so he pulled her to him, and held her close, murmuring in her ear, promising that he'd look after her and protect her. Slowly, Fred sensed she was calming down, so pulled back slightly and looked into her face.

"What happened? You've been missing seven months. Have you been on the streets all that time?"

A small nod confirmed his suspicions.

"But why didn't you come to us? You must have known Mum would've taken you in."

Hermione looked down at the ground. "I couldn't. Please don't ask me to explain, Fred. Please."

"I promise, Hermione. I won't expect you to explain anything, not unless you want to."

Fred was struck by just how quiet and scared she sounded. She didn't seem like the Hermione he knew. That Hermione wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, was proud and brave. He dreaded to think of what had turned her into this shell of her previous self. Gathering up her clothes he handed them to her, before turning to the men, who were completely immobile except for their frantic, roving eyes. "Maybe leaving you like this is the only way to stop you harming any other girls. As much as I would love to do so, there are strict laws against it." Saying this, he unfroze them.

"Wipe their memories." Hermione spoke little above a whisper but Fred heard her. He looked enquiringly at her. Surely they should remember what might happen if they tried the same thing again.

"The Statute of Secrecy. Muggles aren't supposed to know about us, remember?"

Fred nodded slowly. Looking back to the two men, who were frozen in fear despite being able to move if they wanted to, he raised his wand to each of them in turn and murmured, "obliviate". A glazed look came over both of their faces.

Fred left them there. He was sure they'd find their way home eventually. His sole concern now was Hermione. When she first went missing seven months ago the whole family had been worried, scouring both the Muggle and the magical world. There had been no sign of her, however, and, eventually, they had stopped searching. Whenever Fred went into the Muggle world though, he always hoped that he'd find her. And now he had, and he as sure as hell wasn't going to let her get lost again.

"You don't have your wand, I take it?" What a stupid question – of course she didn't. If she did have her wand, she wouldn't be living on the streets. Sure enough, she shook her head.

"OK then, you'll have to side-long-Apparate. You alright with that?"

Another small nod. Fred offered his arm, and Hermione gripped it tightly. Concentrating fiercely on The Burrow, Fred Apperated Hermione away.

When he next opened his eyes, they were both standing next to the lake, with the Burrow in the distance. Lights were shining from the windows of the first three floors, giving a warm and homely impression. Fred smiled slightly as Hermione sighed at the sight of it. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Fred led her towards The Burrow. Without knocking he opened the door and shouted for Mrs Weasley. She came hurrying down the stairs and stopped short and the sight of Fred leading a thin Hermione into the lounge, where he laid her down on the sofa, summoned a blanket from upstairs that almost hit Molly as it whizzed past her, and tucked it gently around Hermione, before smoothing her hair away from her face and taking a seat in the armchair next to the sofa. Only then did he glance up at his shell-shocked mother.

"I found her." It wasn't anything like an explanation, but it was the best he could manage, seeing as he didn't know anything about her circumstances either. Hermione was the only one who could shed any light on the situation, and at the moment she didn't seem particularly keen to talk about what she'd been through.

Molly Weasley suddenly seemed to regain her ability of speech and movement. Hurrying down the remaining stairs she bustled over to Hermione, checking her temperature and fussing over how thin she was.

"Fred, would you Floo the Leaky Cauldron, dear? Harry, Ron and Ginny are having a drink there. They should be told Hermione's back. And once you've done that, would you mind if you started making some broth? Hermione needs to get her strength up."

Fred nodded and stood up, heading for the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floopowder, knelt and threw it into the flames calling "The Leaky Cauldron". He stuck his head into the now green flames and proceeded to hold a conversation that the other occupants of the Burrow could only hear one side of.

"Tom? Yes, it's Fred Weasley ... I'm good, you? ... Good, good. Anyway, are Harry, Ron and Ginny there? ... They are? Could I speak to them, please? ... Yeah, it's pretty important. ... Harry? Hey ... I have news. Want it now or when you arrive back at the Burrow as soon as you settle the bill, in a couple of minutes? ... Yes, yes, I know you weren't planning on coming back for a while, but, honestly, I think you should come back ... The news is definitely major ... Stop yelling at me and I'll tell you ... Thank you. Anyway, Hermione's back ... Yes, I meant what I said. I told you it was major. OK, see you in a couple of minutes." He withdrew his head from the fire, threw a quick smile to his mother and Hermione, before heading to the kitchen to start making a weak chicken broth. He wasn't the best cook, but this was one dish he could make.

In the kitchen he started setting everything going. Thank Merlin for magic. Once it was simmering on the stove, he leaned against the worktop, out of sight of the living room but where he could hear Molly asking Hermione all about the last seven months. Hermione, however, was as unresponsive with Mrs Weasley as she had been with Fred. It was clear to him that Hermione didn't want to be having this conversation, and he moved from his comfy position to go and intervene.

"Mum, leave the poor girl alone. I'm sure she'll tell you everything when she's ready."

Hermione threw a grateful look at Fred, who winked cheekily back, settling himself in the armchair just as Harry, Ron and Ginny Apperated into the room. The three of them immediately rushed over to Hermione, who struggled to sit up.

"Hermione!"

"You came back!"

"What happened?"

Fred sighed. They were peppering her with questions that she obviously didn't want to answer.

Glancing at Hermione once more, he headed back into the kitchen to pour the broth into a bowl. Pausing only to grab a spoon, he headed straight back into the living room, where he gently touched her shoulder to get her attention, before placing the bowl and spoon on the low coffee table so he could help her to sit up properly. After rearranging the cushions behind her he passed over the bowl and spoon, smiling as she fell upon it ravenously.

Sitting down in the armchair again, he contemplated Hermione. She did look rather worse for wear, although, he thought, that was only to be expected. Every time he thought of those men who had almost raped her, he felt a rush of protective anger. The strength of it surprised him, although he had always been close to Hermione, closer than anyone had really been able to see, he had never thought much of it before. He dismissed it as the feelings of an older brother, and tried to quash the desire to murder someone if it turned out that those two men he rescued her from hadn't been the first, and others had managed to get their way with her. Seeing that she had now finished the bowl of broth, he leaned over and gestured to Hermione, offering to take it from her. She gave it up, and he headed back towards the kitchen, stopping the doorway.  
"Guys, Hermione should probably get some rest now. Come in here for a few minutes yeah?"

Ron, Ginny and Harry all looked at each other before following him into the kitchen, standing there in silence as he washed up the bowl and glanced through the hatch to see Hermione rearranging the cushions so she could curl up again. Eventually, he turned to them.

"I appreciate the fact that you're glad Hermione's back, but she's been through a tough time and doesn't want to live it again. Don't push her into telling you anything, she'll tell you when she's ready and feels safe."

The three of them looked at each other before nodding to show their agreement and understanding. One by one, they crept past Hermione and upstairs, leaving Fred alone in the kitchen.

**So, what did you think? Please review and tell me - it does really make me feel like my work is being read and appreciated, and inspires me to keep writing for all those people who tell me what they think of my work.**

**Quick reminder - please check out my other work if you haven't already. Just one click on the name: IfOnlyFredWeasleyHadLived, and you will be taken directly through to my profile - and all my stories - one shots as well as chaptered fics. Please read them and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter...how many times do I have to say it?...**

"Hermione can stay with me, Mum. Now that George has moved out, there's plenty of room. She'll be able to get the peace and quiet she needs."

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's appropriate. I think it would be best if she stayed here, where I can keep an eye on her."

"Please Mrs Weasley, can I stay with Fred?" Both Fred and Mrs Weasley turned from where they were standing in the kitchen to look at Hermione, who stood in the doorway, wrapped in the blanket, staring at them with big eyes.

"Are you sure, Hermione? Wouldn't you rather stay at The Burrow? We're all here for you, you know."

"If she stays at The Burrow then she'll have to put up with constant questions from everyone. I've already promised her that I won't ask her anything, I'll wait until she's ready to talk." Fred said, correctly interpreting the fear in Hermione's eyes.

"Fine then. But I will be popping round to check that Fred's looking after you properly." Mrs Weasley addressed Hermione now.

Hermione nodded. "Fred, do you think we can go now? I don't mean to be rude, Mrs Weasley, but I'm really tired."

"Of course, dear. Floo me if Fred gets on your nerves too much – you're welcome here anytime."

Fred moved to take hold of Hermione's hand. "You alright to side-long-Apparate again?" When she nodded her confirmation, he concentrated on his flat and Apparated her there.

As soon as they arrived Fred headed into the spare room – summoning some bed sheets – and ensured that the room would be comfortable enough for Hermione. Glancing around one more time, Fred headed back into the main room, only to see no sign of Hermione. Swallowing down his panic, he whirled round at a sound behind him.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione standing there, blushing slightly as she played with the hem of the shirt she was now wearing.

"I hope you don't mind, Fred. I mean, I know it's yours, but I have nothing else to wear."

"It's fine. I honestly don't mind, as long as you're comfortable. Is there anything you need, or do you just want to rest?" Fred moved closer to her and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head and looking into her face, scanning it intently to see if she was ok.

"I think I'll just go to bed now, if that's alright." Again, Fred was struck by how much Hermione had changed. The old Hermione wouldn't look as if she was scared about his reaction upon finding out she had borrowed one his shirts and now wanted to go to bed. The new Hermione, however, did look scared. In fact, she look more than scared, she looked terrified. It hurt Fred that she seemed frightened of him, and had to remind himself that the last time she'd been alone with men, she'd almost been raped. She had every right to be nervous and jumpy.

Hermione slowly edged around him and headed into the room that was, for the time being at least, hers. Fred watched her go with a sigh before heading into his own room. Stripping down to his boxers, he flopped down onto his own bed, Hermione occupying his thoughts. What had happened to Hermione that was bad enough to force her onto the streets? Why Hermione, of all people? Fred struggled to think of anyone who would wish such an existence on somebody, let alone wish such an existence on Hermione Jean Granger. Fred knew nothing about what she had been through in the last seven months, but knew a little about what had happened prior to those seven months. Five months before she disappeared, she'd started dating Draco Malfoy. When the Weasleys first heard this, they were shocked, to say the least. But Hermione had insisted that he had changed, had put his past behind him, and was trying to turn over a new leaf. When she had brought him to the Weasley dinner, he had certainly seemed to have changed. Fred hadn't been able to shake off a feeling that something was wrong though, and this feeling didn't disappear as time went on, if anything, it got stronger.

Hermione used to visit The Burrow every weekend, and often stopped off at the shop to say hello to Fred and George. When she started dating Malfoy, though, she stopped. It wasn't too noticeable at first, but soon they were lucky if she spent an hour at The Burrow every month. No one knew why, Hermione was rather close-lipped on the subject. Everyone had theories though. Fred blamed Malfoy. At least she was out of that relationship now. She was back where she belonged – with the Weasleys. Fred would rather die than let her go back to Malfoy; he didn't believe that ferrets could ever change their character.

He had to remind himself that Hermione was staying at his flat, well away from Malfoy, before her could manage to drift off to sleep.

**Please, please, review. Thank you so much**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Exams all over, so uploading something based on something I DON'T OWN (felt like doing the disclaimer slightly differently)**  


"Hermione, can I come in?" Fred knocked at the door, and then leaned his head against the wood, listening to the way the movement suddenly stopped. "Hermione, are you ok?"

A muffled "Yes" emitted from the room.

"Ginny sent some clothes for you to wear. I'll leave them outside the door, ok?"

No response.

"I'll be in the kitchen, when you're ready. I hope you still like pancakes!"

As he walked away he thought the head the door open and a whispered "Thank you" but, by the time he'd turned back around the door had been shut again.

Five minutes later found Fred making another of the few dishes he was proficient in – pancakes. Throughout Hogwarts Hermione had always loved pancakes, and Fred wanted to ensure she ate as much as possible – she was much too thin. Turning round, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione standing in the doorway, dressed in Ginny's clothes. Fred's eyes travelled up and down her body, and a small half-smile spread across his face. Hermione, seeing this, crossed her arms protectively over her body, hiding it from view. Fred stepped towards her, gently tugging her arms away and taking her hands in his. "Hermione, I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm just pleased to see you safe, wearing clean clothes that fit."

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hands to show she understood, then her eyes widened and she looked behind him hastily. "Fred, your pancakes are burning." Fred whirled round and swore, pulling the frying pan off the heat and peering gingerly at the charred remnants in the bottom of the pan.

"Well, looks like pancakes are off the menu, then." Fred bit his lip as he tossed the pan into the sink. "How about I get us a couple of fried breakfasts from The Leaky Cauldron?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, then blushed. Fred winked at her and headed towards the fireplace, laughing silently at her enthusiasm. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, he called The Leaky Cauldron for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

"Hey Tom, me again!...No, I don't want to talk to anyone today...No! I was wondering...can I order a couple of fried breakfasts?...How long do you think it'll take?...Ten minutes? Ok, I'll pop over in ten minutes to collect them...Yeah, see you then. Thanks, Tom." Fred pulled his head out of the flames and turned to the hovering Hermione. "I won't leave just yet, but will you be ok on your own for a bit? I promise I'll be a couple of minutes, maximum."

"I'll be fine, Fred. It'll only be a couple of minutes, after all." Her expression softened. "Thank you for caring."

"How could I not care?" Fred pulled her close. "Hermione, you're important to – to my family. We'd all do anything we could to make you happy."

"Really?"

"Really truly. Why do you sound so amazed?"

"I suppose because, for the past year, it's been me against the world. I've not had anyone looking out for me or protecting me."

That admission pulled Fred up short, although he managed to hide it. A year? That was when she had started dating Malfoy. So Fred was right, it was the stupid ferret's fault.

He looked up at the clock, and saw that their breakfasts would be ready and waiting. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone after what she'd just told him, but he also wanted to make sure she ate. As though sensing his inner turmoil, Hermione pulled away. "Fred, just go. I told you, I'll be fine on my own for a couple of minutes."

Glancing once more at Hermione, Fred nodded and headed through the Floo. Hermione was alone. "For Merlin's sake, what am I doing?" she groaned quietly to herself, sitting down on the sofa, and burying her head in her hands. "What am I doing?" she asked again, but received no answer but silence. She sat there, not moving, until she heard the Floo activate. Hurriedly lifting her head up, she leapt up to help Fred with the dishes.

"Thanks, Hermione. I hope you're hungry, because these are huge." Fred grinned, not noticing the conflicting emotions crossing Hermione's face as they both headed to the kitchen and sat down.

The sound of cutlery on crockery was the only sound filling the room for a few minutes, before Fred paused in eating and set his cutlery down, surveying Hermione. She, sensing his eyes on her, looked up and met his gaze before quickly looking away.

"Hermione, I know I promised not to ask you anything, but I want to know – before those two men, did anyone succeed in, you know..." Fred trailed off, not daring to look at Hermione.

"I knew this was too good to be true. I thought you were different, that you actually cared, that you kept your promises. But you're just like everyone else, putting on an act until you can work out exactly how much you can take from me. Well, I'm sick of it. I'm not going to just hang around to be used by you whenever you feel like it." And with a fire that Fred hadn't seen for ages burning in her eyes, Hermione got up and headed towards her bedroom, her shoulders trembling as she tried to keep them thrown back when she just wanted to curl up and cry. Fred leapt after her, and whirled her round, looking beseechingly into her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hermione, I swear I didn't. I wouldn't hurt you for the world. I just wanted to know because I'd want them to prevent them ever hurting you again, and punish them for what they did, even if it meant going to Azkaban."

Hermione just looked back at him, her brain struggling to process all that he had said. Slowly she closed her eyes and tears seeped out. Fred's reaction was instantaneous; scooping her up and holding to his chest as he carried her over to the sofa, sitting down and cradling her on his lap as she sobbed, the stress of the last year intermingled with relief that she was now safe. Fred sat there, rocking her slightly, and stroking her back as he whispered soothing words in her ear. Eventually she calmed down, and tried to move away from Fred, but he wasn't having any of it. Instead, he moved so he was resting against the back and arm of the sofa, with Hermione still on his lap. Eventually she relaxed into him, accepting her position. Fred gazed down at her, wondering yet again how something like this could have happened to Hermione. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione spoke softly to Fred.

"I was never actually raped, Fred. Most people don't see those living on the streets, just ignore them. They follow the principle that, if they don't know that they're actually by their feet, then they aren't their problem. Those men were the first who almost succeeded. Sometimes I had drunk men come up to me and offer me money for sex, but there was always another homeless person who stood up for me. As time went by, and I got dirtier and dirtier, the men stopped paying attention to me."

Fred nodded and increased the strength of his grip, letting her know that he was there for her, and would always protect her. They lapsed into silence again, and both their eyelids started to droop, before Hermione spoke again.

"Fred, would you really risk Azkaban for me?"

"Yeah, I would. Without a moment's hesitation."

"Why? Why risk something like that for me?"

"Because I care about you Hermione. Everyone does, and everyone would risk things for you."

"But would they all risk Azkaban?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask them. But they probably would – Harry, Ginny and Ron especially."

"George?"

"Most likely."

"But you're not sure." Hermione was sitting up straighter, determined to get answers.

"Why are you so interested in whether George would go to Azkaban for you?" Fred tried to deflect the questions, but was keen to know the answer.

"Because if he wouldn't, why would you? I've never been closer to you than George."

"Even if he wouldn't, I would because I made a promise to you. Last night, I promised to protect you. And I intend to keep that promise until my last breath."

Hermione looked at him, not fully believing that someone would do that for her.

"I would. Honestly. Now, just before we had this conversation, I believe that we were both about to fall asleep. Care to try to get to that state again, or is there going to be more interrogation?"

"No more interrogation." Hermione murmured, leaning her head against Fred's chest. A couple of minutes past before she spoke again.

"Before you condemn yourself to Azkaban, Fred, remember that going through legal methods, such as the Muggle police, or the Ministry, can be just as effective."

"I'll bear that in mind," Fred laughed.

"And, Fred, just so you know; I'd go to Azkaban for you too." Hermione's eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, leaving Fred staring at the top of her head, fighting conflicting feelings yet again.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in uploading (third time typing this today). I've been busy (for full explanation check out A Chain Of Events).**

**Harry Potter is not mine**

**Please read and review.**

Fred opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He jumped a mile as a face loomed an inch away from his. Opening his mouth and reaching for his wand, automatically ready to curse them, his brain slowly caught up, halting his actions.

"George?!" he said questioningly, then glanced down at Hermione as she stirred. "George," he continued in a whisper, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to see my twin and wish him a good afternoon." George had an angelic expression on his face that Fred didn't believe for a minute; he knew his twin better than that. Slowly watching his twins face, he gently lifted Hermione off his lap and settled her back on the sofa, smiling softly at the sight of her curling up into a small ball around a cushion.

Looking back at his twin, something clicked in his brain. "You came here to see Hermione, didn't you? Someone must have told you she was back."

George grinned guiltily s they headed through to the kitchen. Something else popped into Fred's head.

"Hold on, good _afternoon_? What's the time?"

"About two." George was grinning like a maniac.

"Two? We've been asleep for four hours?"

"Didn't either you get much sleep last night?" George tasted, ducking and moving away as Fred moved to hit him.

"Don't you dare let Hermione hear you joke about something like that." Fred was deadly serious and the laugh died on George's lips.

"When did you become so serious, Fred?"

"When Hermione came to stay with me and I promised I'd look after her."

George nodded, showing he understood. They were twins, after all, and would back each other to the hilt, no matter what. With the ease of comfortable familiarity, George headed to the fridge, grabbing a couple of chilled butterbeers and handing one to Fred. Simultaneously, they opened them and took a swig, sitting in comfortable silence.

"So, what happened to Hermione? No one at The Burrow has any idea, all they know is that you came round late last night with her."

Fred sighed. "To tell you the truth, I have next to no clue myself. I found her on the streets, cornered by a couple of men. What caused her to go on the streets, and become prey to men like that, I have no idea. I just have a feeling Malfoy has something to do with it."

George scanned his twins face. "Do you have any evidence for blaming Malfoy, or is it simply because you don't like the git?"

"Do you really blame me for not liking him? He's always been a git to our family, and especially to Hermione. Anyway, she mentioned being alone, just her against the world, for a year. That's when she started dating Malfoy."

"OK...but that could just be coincidence. Or she could be exaggerating slightly."

"Since when did Hermione exaggerate?" pointed out Fred.

"Well, why don't you just ask her? Would solve all your problems."

Fred got the feeling George was talking about more than finding out what happened to Hermione, but ignored it.

"I can't ask her, I promised that I'd wait until she was ready to talk, and not push her into telling me anything."

George shook his head in mock-exasperation at his twin, taking another mouthful of butterbeer. They both sat in companionable silence, both glancing up when a shadow fell across the doorway.

"Hey, Hermione. Want a butterbeer?" Fred offered, getting to his feet as she nodded and slid into a spare seat. Fred grabbed one, pulled off the top, and handed it to her.

"So, Hermione," George started, ignoring Fred's warning glance. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was. You have no idea how amazing it is to be able to sleep in a proper bed again."

"And how's my less-handsome twin been?"

"Fred's been wonderful, really kind." Hermione smiled shyly at Fred, who grinned back.

"So he's not been irritating at all?" George pressed.

"No, George, he hasn't. And why do you care?"

"Mum asked me to find out," said George off-handedly, not seeming to care that Fred was glaring at him as he told the lie. "Well, must be off, Angie will be wondering where I've got to." And he Apparated away.

Fred and Hermione sat in silence for a few minutes, then Fred spoke. "I've been thinking – tell me if you don't want to – but how would you like to go and get a new wand?" He started talking quicker. "Obviously, if you don't want to, then you don't have to. I just thought that..."

"Fred," Hermione interrupted. "You're rambling. Thank you. I'd love to get a new wand, it might help me feel as if things are getting back to normal. I don't suppose we could go and get me some new clothes as well, could we? I just don't want to be wandering around wearing Ginny's clothes constantly."

"That's fine, clothes and wand shopping it is. Let me just grab my Gringotts key, and we'll be off."

"Oh, Fred, I can't possibly ask you to pay for it all, that wouldn't be fair."

"Do you have your Gringotts key then?" Fred asked, full well knowing what the answer would be, but determined to prove to Hermione that he was definitely going to pay for it all.

"No..." Hermione trailed off.

"Well, then, looks like I'm paying." Hermione looked like she was about to interrupt again, so Fred quickly continued. "If it worries you so much, you can pay me back once we've talked to Bill about getting a new key. He should be able to manage it. But in the meantime, I'm paying."

He left the room before Hermione could argue again, and returned less than a minute later, clutching his key. "Let's go then," he said, offering his arm to Hermione, which she readily took. He Apparated them away, right into the centre of Diagon Alley.

"I have some galleons, so I think we can go to Ollivander's, then to Gringotts." Fred rummaged through his pocket, checking he had enough money. He did. They both headed towards Ollivander's, Hermione buzzing with anticipation at the thought of getting a new wand, Fred completely entranced by the enthusiasm that was coming off her. It was such a change from the girl he had rescued just last night. Fred couldn't help but grin at the way Hermione was improving; she was already so much more confident. If he had tried this earlier, he was sure that she would have been terrified at the sight of the crowds, and being pushed into people. Now, though...

They were both so utterly wrapped up in their own thoughts that they didn't notice the hands gripping onto their outer robes and Apparating away before it was too late.

**Cliffie! **

**Hoped you liked that chapter - Fred and George interaction is always fun. **

**Please review - it motivates me to write and update quicker.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've just realised how horrible I was - leaving it on a cliffy like that, and then not uploading. I'm sorry - please forgive me! I had a summer school for a week, which was one of the most amazing things I've ever done, I learned so much, and then I was away on holiday with no wifi or signal.**

**Anyway, Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger etc are not mine...**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"What's going on?" Fred was disorientated, confused. "Hermione? Hermione!" A whirling panic rose up, threatening to consume him. He couldn't see a thing, all around him was black, the only things he was really aware of was rough hands pinning his arms behind his back, a lack of his wand in his pocket, and most of all, the absence of Hermione from his side. That was what really worried him. "Hermione!" he cried out, desperate for a response.

"I'm here, Fred. I'm alright." Try as she might, Hermione couldn't disguise the tremor of fear in her voice, and this just increased Fred's panic as he struggled to reach her.

"_Lumos_" Fred froze. Whose voice was that? It sounded familiar, Fred recognised the feelings of anger and hatred it stirred.

As the light from the wand tip moved, both Fred and Hermione caught a glimpse of his face. Fred's gaze immediately flitted back to Hermione, who had gone as white as a sheet upon seeing her ex-boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"I thought I told you not to go to anyone, especially not a Weasley. Didn't I warn you what would happen if you did?" Draco sneered at Hermione, who was backing away from him.

"I swear, I didn't. I didn't go to anyone."

"Then why are you walking round, bold as brass, with a Weasley? And not just any Weasley, but him?"

Hermione glanced at Fred, then looked away again quickly. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"Sorry? Do you remember what I said?" he didn't give Hermione time to answer, "WELL, DO YOU?"

"Yes," Hermione's voice was faint.

"Well, then, this is all your fault, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione was staring at the ground, resolutely not looking at Draco or Fred.

"What are you going on about? How dare you try to blame Hermione! Last time I checked, it was you who forced her onto the streets, you that threatened her, you that brought us both here." Fred was spitting mad, and determined to protect Hermione, just as he had promised.

Draco gave a derisive laugh. "Well, you obviously don't know the full story. Allow me to fill you in."

Fred just glared at him.

"When I started dating Hermione, everything seemed to be great. Soon, though, things changed. She began to lose interest, spending more and more time away from me. Of course, I knew something was up – I'm not stupid. When I cornered her she was rather shifty – definitely hiding something."

Hermione let out a choked sob, and Fred strained against the two men holding him in an attempt to reach her. Draco ignored all of this and continued.

"The situation just got worse. She didn't care about appearances, was quite happy to appear in the company of other men and refused to sleep with me. A Malfoy shouldn't be humiliated! And do you know why she was doing this?"

Fred didn't respond, but stared at Hermione, who was looking down at the ground.

A mocking laugh issued from Draco's lips. "She was in love! Yes, I finally got it out of her. But she wasn't in love with me, oh no. She was in love with a Weasley."

Fred, shocked, switched his gaze from Hermione to Draco, but, like a magnet, his eyes were drawn back to Hermione's forlorn figure.

"Well, I wasn't having that. I snapped her wand, and chucked her out, threatening to kill her beloved Weasel is she went to anyone, magical or Muggle, for help. Then, seven months later, what do I learn? That she's staying with a certain Fred Weasley." Draco turned to address Hermione. "You brought it upon him yourself, dearest, you can't blame me." He turned back to Fred, who was watching the two of them intently.

"Oh, how could I forget? I almost forget to tell you the most important detail! The Weasley she was in love with? It was you."

Fred locked his gaze on the terrified girl in front of him and breathed her name. "Hermione..."

She glanced up and caught his eye for the first time since they had arrived in that desolate spot, "Fred..."

Draco intervened. "Now, now, as sweet as this is, I have a job to do." He gestured to his two lackeys who were holding Fred. "You know what to do."

They released Fred's arms and moved, boxing him into a corner. They were huge; over six foot tall and with large muscles. As they approached Fred they cracked their knuckles threateningly, and Fred prepared to defend himself.

A cry stopped them in their tracks. "No! Please! Don't hurt him." Hermione turned to Draco. "Please, Draco, it's not his fault. He had no idea about any of it. Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything, as long as you leave him alone."

Fred pleaded with her. "Hermione, no, don't. I'll be fine."

"Fred, I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt because of me."

"But who knows what he'll do to you. I promised I'd protect you. Letting you go with him, how is that protecting you?"

"You can't stop me Fred." Hermione's tone was resigned as she turned to Draco. "Please, Draco, I'm begging you. Please, please, let him go. Don't hurt him."

Grabbing her wrist, Draco smiled a cruel, twisted smile. "And you'll come back with me?" Hermione nodded, determinedly not looking at Fred as he shouted out and tried to get past the two men blocking him in.

Draco pulled her body to him and kissed her full on the lips. Just before he Apparated Hermione away, he paused. "Oh, seeing as I'm letting you go, and not hurting you, here's your wand back." He threw the wand at Fred, who made no move to catch it or pick it up from where it had clattered to the ground.

With this, Hermione and Draco disappeared, the lackeys leaving soon after, leaving Fred alone to pick up his wand, gather his scattered thoughts and Apparate to the one place where he knew he would be safe and be able to talk to someone about what had just happened.

**What do you think? Please tell me - I feel iffy about the next chapter of this story - my friend read it and, well, yeah. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me!**


End file.
